


everything she wants is everything she sees

by stefonzolesky



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Fairchild knows that her brother would die for her.





	everything she wants is everything she sees

Fairchild knows that her brother would die for her. She knows that all she has to do is ask. He’s like… some sort of pet, almost. He tries his hardest, (a little too enthusiastically,) but when it really boils down to it,  _ she’s _ the mastermind. She’s the one that he listens to. 

She promises herself that she won’t abuse this power that she has over him, but she breaks that promise on the daily. She can’t tell whether or not Stranz realizes it.

_ If he does, _ she reminds herself,  _ he’s okay with it. _ That’s what keeps the guilt from catching up to her.

She tries not to dwell on it too much. Doing that would just set her back, and she doesn’t want that. She’s so,  _ so _ close to winning. Regretting her tactics will only make her fall harder. She doesn’t have time for that.

So, she’ll keep pulling him along by his collar for as long as he’ll oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going nowhere from the beginning. whoops.


End file.
